The Black Organization Files
by jack-adam
Summary: They look scary and calm on the outside. But what about their REAL characters? How do you know if Gin braids his hair for pleasure? How do you know if Vodka sleeps with numerous women in the same day? How do you know Vermouth has a girl-friend? Please rea
1. Chapter 1

Is it possible to have humor and romance in the deadly Black Organization? I'm going to give it a try. Shiho's past with Gin and the rest. Please read and review me.

CHAPTER 1

" Nice shot, Gin!"

Gin smirked as he dropped the gun. He and Vodka were at the games arcade, one of the few places that Gin liked to go and relax. Vodka wasn't half as bad as he was, but was still rather rotten, which was why he liked to use a bazooka, as it increased his chance of hitting the object.

" That was a nice shot, sir!" came the store owner to him, bowing. Gin smirked. He'd let this person live for complimenting him. For the time being. " However," the storeowner continued, cocking his eyebrows. " There IS one person is here who is currently going over a hundred points above your high score."

Even Vodka looked shocked.

Gin looked murderous. He did not look like a person who treasured his past pleasures and winnings, but in this case, there was not one single human being on this earth that could beat him in shots. Nobody from the Black Organization could win his scores at the shooting range.

Nobody.

" Where's he?" he growled, dropping the gun.

" The person went to the back of the store to play House of the Dead," he said nervously, fidgeting with his jacket.

" And it's a she."

Gin's eyes widened.

" Should I get my bazooka from the car, boss?" Vodka whispered to him.

" No." Gin said, face white. " I'd like to meet this female. See what kind of skills she's got."

" Very well." Vodka said, slightly disappointed.

With one last look at the storeowner, he walked off.

He raised his eyebrows as he saw two young ladies at a shooting game, one with brown hair, one with gray brown hair. He raised his eyebrows. The gray brow haired girl looked slightly familiar, just that he couldn't put it into his mind. They noticed him, and turned.

" Gin." The brown haired girl said.

Vodka's eyes widened.

" Cider?" he whispered.

Cider smiled at him.

" Were you the one who beat my high score?" Gin said, eyes flaming with anger, trying his best to sound nonchalant.

" No." the other girl answered. " I was."

He raised his eyebrows at her.

" And YOU are?" he hissed.

She smirked.

" Sherry." She whispered, putting the gun back in its holster.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

" Sherry?" Gin asked. " I think I heard about you. You're the daughter of the Angel of Hell, aren't you?"

Shiho flinched slightly.

She didn't like it when she heard people speak of her mother that way. But there was something strange about the person before them. His hand was still in his pocket, surveying the two of them with thoughts ranging from utmost dislike or uncontrollable lust. That was what was strange about him. No kind of feelings seemed to seep through him as he stood there, with some stocky man behind him. She had heard about Gin before but never thought of seeing him.

He seemed to consider for a moment as Akemi bit her lip. Gin was rather popular with the ladies, and she HAD to admit he was rather good-looking. However, if he dared to do anything to her little sister----

He smirked.

" Alright then Sherry," he said, flicking a stray hair out of his face. His eyes bore into them as he took a step closer and Akemi took a step backwards, frightened. Shiho didn't seem to be afraid of him at all, and it never seemed to cease to amaze her how fearless she was.

He picked up one gun and he could see her raise her eyebrows out of the corner of his eye. " You see," he whispered, slotting in the token. " I'm not a person who likes losing to a female."

She knew what he wanted.

The coin stayed in her hand, fingering it with her thumb uneasily. Her sister had told her terribly things about Gin. He was an unnatural suck-up to the boss, and was one of the highest ranked assassins of the organization. She smirked inwardly. What the Hell. Won't kill to play wouldn't it?

She slit in the token and picked up the gun. He smirked sideways at her. " You're pretty good-looking for someone so cold." He said to her, and he could almost see her sister tremble in fright. Shiho smirked back.

" Thanks," she said. " I know too."

He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything else.

The game started and nothing was heard from the both of them as the game started. He had to admit she was very good, always aiming for the enemies at the far end to get the most shots, while Gin mostly randomly shot. But even so he didn't think he would trail behind her much.

Shiho, 10,000.

Gin, 9, 235

He bit his lip. He couldn't believe it. He was losing to a girl. He didn't think he could live it down if Vodka told Vermouth and the rest at the coffee club. Mind racing, he fired rather aimlessly a few times, all missing the enemy and ceased to reload. Shiho was relaxed. She knew she had the advantage here. All males had the tendency to slack off when playing with a female, no matter how good they were. And she knew that Gin was no different.

The first stage was finished and they pressed the button to continue.

As they fired continuously, Vodka slid over to Akemi.

" Oi," he whispered. " When has your sister been that good?"

She smiled.

" I don't know either. I taught her a few weeks ago, and for the past few days she's been coming here continuously and got really good at it, I guess."

" It won't be good if the boss loses though," he said, rubbing his chin as Gin cursed under his breath as he missed a gunpoint. " He may not seem it, but he's a rather sore loser."

" I see," she grinned. " What's your plan?"

" Plan?" Vodka asked, flustered. " I---I dunno."

" Don't worry," she said confidently. " Shi---I mean, Sherry would know how to take care of herself. Her strong wiliness has never ceased to amaze me."

" Come to think of it," Vodka said. " She does look pretty relaxed out there."

Indeed she was.

She had her left hand in the pocket of her skirt, firing rather relaxedly while Gin was trying with all his might to surpass her score. She had to admit he was really good at this game, nobody had ever come this close to her score before. She hit the start button again as they went to the next and last scene.

Sherry, 21,932

Gin, 20, 002

" Boss," Vodka whispered. " I think you're losing."

" Well spotted." Gin said acidly, firing another shot at a weak victim.

There was something strange about this girl. He was feeling an unknowing attraction to her. She was one of the girls he ever knew who could keep her cool so well. Even Vermouth bit her lip as he walked closer to her, but this girl barely flinched as he enclosed on her.

" Damn," he whispered, reloading again and firing at the sky.

" How long as he been playing?" she asked Vodka.

" About roughly two years." Vodka said, folding his arms. " That's why I hope Gin doesn't know she only took a few weeks."

She chuckled slightly.

Indeed.

The game was ending slowly as they had reached the boss and both were firing at the same spot endlessly. He smirked sideways at her. She appeared amused, but only paused to reload. She was interesting, he thought.

The master died, and fell.

Sherry, 56, 986

Gin, 55, 324

" And the crowd goes wild," she whispered, putting the gun back in the holster.

Gin looked livid as he too put the gun back in the holster slowly, looking at the scores. Both had reached the high scores but that didn't matter to him any more. He was always the first in the arcade for years by. When did she come? He approached her and lifted her chin up to meet him. It surprised him slightly that she glared back at him, almost daring him to make the next move.

" How old are you?" he enquired.

" 15," she replied.

His eyes widened.

" You sure don't act your age, Sherry."

" My mom used to tell me that."

He stared at her for a while more before letting go of her, and turned around swiftly. Shiho let out a small breath.

" See you around some time Sherry," he let the words slither out of his mouth before walking away.

Akemi held onto her sister tight.

Shiho looked at Gin's disappearing figure.

And she frowned.

----------------

It was four days later when Gin met Sherry again.

He was in the lab working on another toilsome painful research about some woman who had seen one of their faces during a crime and he had to wipe them out when Shiho walked in. She almost gasped in shock at the sight of his back but kept her cool. Clipboard pressed against her chest tightly she walked past him calmly.

He raised his eyebrows at her as she passed.

" Wait," he said and she stopped.

He rubbed his chin. When coming to girls, he had a really bad memory. But he remembered this one so clearly---did he meet her in a bar? Or a battle scene---? Oh yes---and arcade---and her name was----Vermouth---wait, that wasn't right----Cider?---No-----

" Sherry," he stated out clearly.

" Yes?" she said coolly.

He mentally patted himself on the back for remembering a girl so easily and so fast.

" How you've been doing?" he said, cornering her into a wall.

" I'm alright." She said tightly.

" You don't seem alright," he said, his mouth inches from her ear. " Why are you so nervous?"

" If you think so, then I advise you to wear glasses." She answered coldly, trying to get out of his way.

But he placed a hand on her soft cheek and she trembled slightly, looking up at him. It was only now when she realized why he was so scared of. He had that sort of face that could kill with a lusting look, and eyes that could murder you inside without having to touch you.

" What's the matter?" he whispered, leering towards her, faces barely noses apart. " Don't you like my company?"

" I like my work," she spat back. " Now get out of my way."

He grabbed both her hands and pinned them to the wall, her clipboard crashing to the floor. It was the first time that he had seen shock on her face.

And he liked it.

" That's more like it," he whispered, licking his lips. " I like that look on your face. Makes you seem more human."

" Don't I seem human?" she asked coldly, the look of shock being replaced by her usual bored, cool expression.

" Not now," he grinned, his leg between her knees, enjoying the look of venom on her face.

" You're disgusting." She spat.

" And you're delicious." He whispered.

Noticing a slight pause in the defense, he swooped down to press his lips against hers. Her eyes opened wide and tried to shrug him off, but after giving up on resisting she clamped her lips shut firmly, and he pulled away in surprise.

He grinned.

" You're extraordinary." He grinned, letting go of her.

" In more ways or another." She said coldly, picking up her clipboard and walking away.

He grinned as he watched her walk away.

" Sherry," he whispered softly. " An amazing taste of wine."

END OF CHAPTER 2

Next! The introduction of Vermouth!!!


End file.
